Magic Wings
by XxXBlackDragonXxX
Summary: A few months after saving Max's mom, the flock receives strange letters from owls, asking them to come to a magic school, Hogwarts, and help fight the one who must not be named. Not original author Of ff.
1. Midnight Letter

PLEAS READ: I am not the original author of this story and tack no credit for the plot or the first 5 chapters of this story. This story original belonged to SilverMoonLightWings. I gratefully adopted it from her. Therefor the writing style will be changed some. If there is anything I have done wrong or that I could improve on please let me know. Also please review for the first 5 chapters on the original story. If you have trouble finding it just go to my page and it will be there.

Original Summery: A few months after saving Max's mom, the flock receives strange letters from owls, asking them to come to a magic school, Hogwarts, and help fight the one who must not be named. FAX!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

_**Magic Wings  
**_Chapter 1  
_Midnight Letter_

Max's POV

I was lying on the roof of my mom's house, just watching the stars and thinking about how much my life had changed in only a matter of months.

First thing you know me and my flock is perfectly hidden in some mountains, then Erasers come and take my little baby, Angel. Then, we save her and of we go to a _normal_ school, with humans! Then, I'm kidnapped in the middle of the night and some clone replaces me and tries to _cook!_ I mean come on! I can't cook!

I get reunited with my flock then out of no where and much unexpected, me and Fang split up the flock! Fang my right-wing man and I split up!

We get back together and we're off to Antarctica, to _Save the World_ and stop global warming. We then almost get sold to the highest bidder and used as weapons, but we're saved by a hurricane. Then next thing you know we're famous! I mean us! We crazy kids who are always on the run, eating out of trash cans! Us!

After that Nudge decided to stay in school instead of going off to Hawaii to save Mom. Nudge then returns to help us and we save Mom from some evil guy by the name of Mr. Chu with some help from some other mutant, which had snot powers, really weird. Fang and I develop a new ability, breathing under water, like fish.

Fang and I finally got together, or at least that is what everyone else says. I think it is just perfect.

Angel decides she's seven instead of six so we all decide to get a year older. Now Fang, Iggy, and I are 15, Nudge is 12, and Gazzy is nine.

I just close my eyes and take it all in, when I here foot steps coming my way. My eyes snap open and I round-house-kick at my attacker. The attacker blocks my foot as it comes towards them and I hear a familiar voice joke, "Jesse Max, trying to kill me?" Fang.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and turn my head to face him. He looks really hot right now, with his long shaggy black hair in his dark eye that are reflecting the moonlight. His wings out half-way and the dark-black almost looked blue, absolutely perfect; I still can't believe I'm so lucky to have him like _me!_

His hand reaches out and cups my left cheek, "You okay? I was just joking, with the trying to kill me thing."

Fang's callused thumb rubbing against my cheek brings me back to reality, "What?"

"You're miles away tonight. You okay?" he asked. But all I could really focus on was his right hand on my cheek and his left arm slowly snaking around my waist.

"Mmm," I make a small noise, not even realizing it, and smiled at him, thinking about how his lips would feel against mine right now. He just chuckled like he really knew what I was thinking, which is unfair, he can't read minds and yet he somehow always knows what I'm thinking. By then his arms was arrowed me and pulling me closer to him.

Then next thing I know Fang's lips were moving against mine. My hand ran up his perfect chest and found his neck to latch on to. I felt his tongue run across my lips, begging for entrance, something I gave. This kiss wasn't hungry, like some we've had, if was just comforting and full of love. With his right hand slipped under my shirt drawing slow circles at the base of my back and his left at my neck holding me to him. His tongue was soft and soothing running against my own, in a comforting matter.

That's about when we broke apart and jumped into a defense stand, we're always interrupted, but we heard something and are job is to protect the flock from danger. We look both ways and saw an owl! Come on! An owl ruined my perfect moment with Fang! That is one dead bird!

As I was taking a step forward Fang grabbed my arm, "What?" I hiss at him.

"Don't kill it," he knows me too well, "it has a letter or something."

Sure enough, it had a really old looking envelope in it claws, "Weird," I muttered. Fang's arm pulled me to him, in a protective matter. He can be so stupid and sweet at the same time, sometimes. "What we going to do?"

He just shook his head as another owl landed on the roof. This one just dropped a letter then walked over to the other owl and pecked it with its beak, then makes an unknown, to us, sound, and flew off. Leaving the fist owl to drop its letter and follow the second.

Fang kisses the top of my head and walks over to one of the letters and picks it up, "It's addressed to you?" he says in a puzzles voice.

I walk forward and pick up the other one:

_Fang  
Top of house on roof  
312 7th street  
Arizona, US_

Now that is creepy, who ever sent this knew exactly were Fang was. "This one's to you?" I told him still very confused. "Here, I'll trade you."

So he and I switch letters. Mine said something similar to Fang's, just you know, with my _name._ And we looked at each other in a silent agreement, and nodded. We both looked down started to break the sill on the envelope.


	2. Job Offer

Just a little note before the story. I have a poll up on my page if you want to vote for what days ill pst up the next chapters. Thanks~

* * *

-Rosy(yes my name is Rosy or at least my nick name is)

_**Magic Wings  
**_Chapter 2  
_Job Offer_

Max's POV

_Maximum Ride,_

_We are greatly sorry that this letter had to be sent to you in such times, but we have a job offer for you._

_You go to our school, Hogwarts, learn about are ways, and help some fellow students fight the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In return you will be provided with shelter, protection, and food._

_On Friday, at midnight some of are most trusted people will come and take you to were you will be needed first. There you will meet your new peers that will help you along the way and also be acquainted to your new way of life._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster _

_Wow!_ I looked up at Fang who had no emotion showing on his face, unless of course you knew him like I did, then you could see straight threw those dark eye to see the true emotion, which in this case was surprise. "So I'm guessing yours said something similar to mine?" I asked him.

"Matters," Fang replied, "what's your say?"

"That this _Bumbleboor_ dude has a job offer," I think I might have got the name wrong, but come on who names there kid _that! Well okay, my name's Maximum and I'm dating a Fang, but that is beside the point! _

"Dumbledore."

I look up from my silent rant, "What?"

"Dumbledore, not _Bumbleboor_."

I glare at him. "Same thing!" He just gives me a look, you know the _look_; the, _if you really think so _look. Quite annoying actually, I just glare at him harder. "So this _Dumbledore_ dude offered us a job, we go to his school and fight some dude that can't be named - whoever the hell that is - in exchange we get shelter and food."

"Protection," Fang mutters.

"What!"

"You forgot protection."

He is such a _butt_ right now! We just receive some creepy letters form _owls_ and here his is correcting me! "Whatever!" I holler at him.

He takes a step closer and pulls me in his arm, and I just can't help but relax. "You know you _love _me," He mutters in me ear, making me shiver. "_This _much," he spreads out his wings to there full length.

_How dare he bring up the _Valium _incident! _I tried to punch him, but he just caught my fist in his hand. "You _ass _hole," I mutter.

"You love me anyhow," he muttered in my ear. Before I could say a smart ass comment, his lips met mine making my brain just zap away. _This is Max's brain she is currently making out with her very sexy boyfriend and is unable to think right now, please leave a thought, after the beep. BEEEEEEP! _So when we broke apart and he said, "Mine said the same thing," I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about!

"What?" I said with a deer in the headlight look.

He laughed, well a _Fang _laugh, so more like a chuckle, but you get my point, "Letters, owls, school, Dumbledore, protection…" _Oh! Right! I remember _now_! _"Trigger any thoughts?"

"Yep!" I replied. He chucked again, he seems to do that a lot now a days, and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"So, what'd you want to do?" he asked me.

"Umm," _Think, think, think! _"Uhh,"

_Maximum._

"What?" I mutter.

"I didn't say anything?" _Wait! Did I say that out loud? __Yes Maximum. _

"Voice," I mutter. Fang sighed, and waited for me to finish my conversation, with the _voice._

_What do you want? _I waited, and no reply. _Big_ surprise there, _not! _"Didn't reply," I tell Fang.

_Accept the job._

"Strange, I," I stop him by holding up a finger. Our sign for _talking with the Voice, hold on._

_What do you mean? Accept the job?_

_Accept the job._

_Care to elaborate._

_Accept the job._

_WOULD YOU SHUT UP!_

And guess what, he did, or she did for that matter. We still don't know if the voice is male or female.

"The Voice just keeps repeating 'Accept the job,'" I told Fang. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning matter. "I don't know! Maybe he, she, it wants us to work for this Bum-_Dumbledore _dude," Ha! I said the weirdo's name _right._

"Sounds right," he should really try talking in complete sentences; it might do him some good.

"So should we accept?" I asked. "I mean the voice have never been wrong." Fang shrugged, _he's a_ _man - no bird-kid - of few words_. "Well I guess we should check with the rest of the flock, see if they got _owl _letters. Then we choice?"

"Sure," he said as he pulled me into his arm and kissed my temple, making my heart flutter.


	3. Valuable Lessons

_**Magic Wings  
**_Chapter 3  
_Valuable Lessons _

Max's POV

Fang and I were sitting on the living room couch, waiting for the rest of the Flock to wake up so we could talk about the owl letters and see if they received them too. Normally I would just go and wake every one up, but I wanted them to enjoy the time they had just being _normal_, or at least as normal as a bird-kid can get, and truth be told I was really enjoying just sitting here with Fang's strong arm wrapped around my waist and my head rested on his shoulder, it was relaxing. Which is something I'm usually not, _relaxed, _but I was tiered, after having are little episode on the roof, and _I_ just wanted to be with Fang, 'cause something was telling me that we wouldn't have time for just _us_, after we talk to the rest of the Flock.

I lifted my head from his shoulder so that I could look at the clock, _6:48, I'll give them another hour to sleep but if they're not up by then, I'm getting them up. _"One more hour," I muttered into Fang's shoulder.

"Sleep," he whispered in my hair, which really meant, _you're exhausted Max, you need to sleep, I'll wake you when the Flock gets up._

"You'll wake me up, right?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied as he started to stoke my hair.

"One hour," I muttered, just barely audible, if it wasn't for are amazing hearing, Fang wouldn't have heard it.

He chuckled softly, and kissed my hair. "Sure," he mumbled, "Now sleep," I smiled into his chest, as I lulled to sleep, by Fang's steady breathing.

Fang's POV

Max and I were sitting on the couch; she was fast asleep, cuddled against my side. _She looks so beautiful, when she's asleep. All the worry gone from her face, she really does worry too much. The Flock is growing up, not little kids anymore. I wished she could see that. _

I lift my head from Max's -where it had been resting- and look at the time, _7:36_, almost time for me to wake Max from her slumber.

My head returned to Max's. I then heard someone waking up, from up stairs. So I detangled myself from Max, _what can I say neither of us are big on PDA, and if it's her mom, I don't exactly want her to see me this close to her daughter. I know what you're thinking fearless _Fang_, afraid of his girlfriend's _mom. _Yeah I know, but really that lady can be quite scary when it comes to Max and I._

So I lay Max of the couch, careful not to wake her. Then I moved to the chair and flipped on the TV, not really having a clue what I put on, and turned to are visitor.

And speak of the devil, it _was_ Dr. M. _Stay calm Fang, act casual, be cool, you got this in the bag._

She walks down the stairs and gives me a look, then turns her head to Max. She stares at Max for a moment then turns back to me, "Why is Max asleep on the couch?"

_Crap! I haven't thought of a good excuse yet! _"Uhhh…" _yeah I stuttered live with it! _"Umm…" _save me!_

"Wow Fang!" I turn my head and see Iggy, "I didn't know you were emo and gay!" _What the fuck?_ "What Not to Wear, didn't know you had it in ya."

_What Not to Wear! Were the hell did he get that?_ That's about when I turned to the TV and I learned a very valuable lesson, _never turn on the TV and leave it on without seeing what's on. _Like I said _valuable._

Then Max started to wake up and muttered, "What's this with Fang being gay?" Iggy and her Mom just start laughing. _Ha-ha _very _funny guys, very funny. _


	4. Cooties

_**Magic Wings  
**_Chapter 4  
_Cooties _

Max's POV

I was just starting to wake up when I heard Iggy say, "I didn't know you were emo and gay!"

_Wait, hold on a minute! The only person who is _emo _that's Fang, and that means… _"What's this with Fang being gay?" Iggy and Mom just burst out laughing and I look up at Fang, he was shaking his head, then I looked at the TV. _What No to Wear! What was he _thinking_! Wait, he probably wasn't. _That just made it that much funnier! So I couldn't help but laugh with them.

Are laughing fit was quieting down and I turned back to _The Gay, Emo, Fang_, I guess he didn't think it was that funny, he just looked pissed and greatly annoyed. _Better save him from even more humiliation._ "Iggy!" he turned his head to _look_ at me _I still don't know how the hell he does that_, "You start breakfast."

"Fang you get The Gazzer up, I'll get the girls." I said to Fang, and then turned to Mom, "Can you get Ella up?"

"Sure," she answered, you could tell she was unsure, "What's going on Max?"

"After everyone is up," I told her as I started up the stars to Nudge's and Angel's room.

I quietly opened their door and walked over to Angel's bed, she _was _the easier of the two to wake up, "Time to get up sweetie," I muttered in her ear as I shook her shoulder. Then I noticed a letter sitting of Angel's nightstand, I picked it up and read the front.

_Angel  
Upstairs room on the left  
312 7th_ _street  
Arizona, US_

_Angel, my baby, got one too._I turned to Nudge's nightstand, and just like Angel's there was a letter addressed to Nudge. _Nudge too. _"Nudge sweetie, time to get up," I said as I shook her shoulder, like I did to Angel.

"Ten more minutes," she muttered to me, but it ended up sounding more like, "En or ets."

"Come on Nudge," I told her, "Iggy has breakfast, and I have a surprise, but you have to get up."

"I'm up, I'm up," she mutters as she starts to sit up, not getting very far. She sits up the just falls asleep sitting there. _Desperate times call for desoerate measures. _So I grabbed the edge of her mattress and flipped it over her.

_Cue the screams, three, two, one. _"MAX!" _Well, if anyone was asleep they aren't now, I bet _China _heard that._

"Rise and shine, it's a new day!" I hollered, waking up anyone who could possibly still be asleep from Nudge's outburst, "Get up and Face it!" I grabbed the two letters, and started out the door, "Be in the kitchen in ten!"

We were all gathered around the kitchen table eating the wonderful pancakes that Iggy had, _I know what you're all thinking the _Flock _sitting around the table eating, with _manners_! To be honest with you we still struggle in the manner section, but we're working on it. _

"Max, what's going on?" my mom asked.

"Well…" I turned to Fang; he gave me a small nod, telling me to go on. "Fang and I were on the roof… talking,"

Then you hear Iggy mutter, "Kissing," then trying to cover it with a cough. I turn and glare at him, _I know go glare at a blind guy, why do I even try? I really don't have a clue. _

"ZOMG!" _What does that even stand for?_"That would be so, so, so, so, so KEWL! I mean I know you guys have kissed before in like, the submarine, and all, but if you guys were kissing on the roof that must mean you guys are together! And that is so awesome! You were always like are parents! You could get married! Them you would have kids and then we would have little Max's and Fang's running around, I would be an aunt! Do you think I would be a good aunt? Aunty Nudge, Aunty Nudge, Aunty Nudge! It sounds SO KEWL! I always wanted to be an aunt! I mean you wouldn't you get-"

"NUDGE!" I yelled, _how far, does that girl have to go! My _Mom's _sitting RIGHT THERE! Come on! _"NO ONE is getting married! And YOU WILL NOT be an aunt ANYTIME soon! GOT IT!"

I turned and looked at the rest of the flock, Angel had this evil look in her eyes, Iggy and Ella were laughing, and Gazzy was looking up at Fang, with a questioning look, "Fang?" he said, "Don't you get _cooties_?"

Iggy was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes, "Gazzer, Fang _likes_ Max's cooties!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Fang looked like he was ready to run out of the room, and Mom was watching his every move, "Well we were on the roof _talking,_ two owls arrived with letters, when we went to wake you all up there were also letters in each of your rooms for each of you."

"Fang and I both read our letters, but we still need to know what of yours say, so that we can figure out what the heck is going on and what we're going to do. So I want each of you -who are able to- to read what your letter says. Nudge, why don't you start?"

"Isn't this so, so, so, so weird, getting letters from owls! I mean I can see letters from pigeons or something like, that but _owls_. Max! Max! Max! Can we get an owl! I would take mmhhh…" Iggy's hand flew forward and covered her mouth.

"Thank. You. Iggy!" I told him, "Now, Nudge, just read the letter, nothing else."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about! I _never _talk! I mean I," I gave her a look and she quickly started opening the letter and started to read it. "_Nudge, we are greatly sorry that this letter had to be sent to you in such times, but we have a job offer for you…" _And that is how it started just like Fang's and mine.

"_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster," _it also ended the same, actually the whole thing was pretty much the same, and so was Iggy's.

Now all we have to do is read Gazzy's and Angel's.


	5. Decision

_**Magic Wings  
**_Chapter 5  
_The Decision _

Max's POV

"'_Angel, We are greatly sorry that this letter had to be sent to you in such times, but we have a job offer for you._ _You go and live with a very trusted family, learn about are ways, and help fight the One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In exchange for your work you will receive shelter, protection, and food. On Friday, at midnight some of are most trusted people will come and take you to your new family. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster,'" _Angel read out loud to us, "That's different then your guys, isn't?"

"It is!" Nudge told her, "It says in ours that we'd be going to some school, in yours it says you're going to live with a different family! You are so, so, so, so, so, sooooo lucky! I mean, I looooove the idea of going to school and all, but you get to say at a house and have a family! Well I guess we are like totally a family too, and all, but wouldn't that be kewl to actually live with a normal true family! Wouldn't Max?"

"Yes Nudge, that would be cool," I told her, but inside I wasn't really sure, _if we take this on we would be separated, and I promised that I would never split the flock again, after Fang and I split up a while back._ "We'll have to see, okay Gazzy go ahead and read yours," I told The Gasman.

Gazzy read his letter, only stumbling on a few words that we helped him with, and the results were pretty much the same as Angels. _If we take this on we have the plusses of protection, food, and shelter; but is worth is. We're going to have to separate._

_Max_

_What?_

_Accept the job._

_Why?_

_It is all in the bigger picture._

_Care to elaborate?_

I got no reply, but that's not a huge surprise.

When I looked up from my _very enlightening _conversation with the voice; I say Fang giving me a concerned look, Nudge babbling off about how great this was and Angel was nodding her head to everything that was said. Mom looked a little upset, like she didn't want to have us leave, _I totally understand. _Then Iggy and Gazzy were huddled over the table talking, sounded something like if they were separated they would be able to spread more chaos, _great just great._

"Max," Ella said, getting my attention, "I'm going to miss you so, so, so much, but I think you should take it on." I nodded, and turned to Fang.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Kids like it," he said with a shrug.

"So what does that mean?"

"Let's do it," I nod my head and shouted,

"SHUT UP!" that got everyone's attention, "I have come to a decision, and we're going to take a vote; yay or nay. Who wants to go first?"

"I do Max!" Nudge hollered, _are you surprised? _"I think we should go it would be totally great! School, school, school!"

"Yes, Nudge. Next?"

"We should go Max," Angel said looking me strait in the eye.

_Three to zero._

"Next?"

"Yay," Iggy said, _four to zero._

"Yep," Gazzy, just like Iggy's, _five to zero._

"Well I think not, you're all save right here!" that was mom, but I kinda expected that from her, _now the score is five to one._

"Well you already know my vote, it's yes," Ella told me again.

And that was it; Fang already said his, yes, and Total was off on his honeymoon.

"Well I guess we're taking the job," then I got into _my_ leader job, "Everyone pack light, take only what you will for sure need. Then go and hang out for the rest of the day, enjoy it 'cause we're all going off to work. Today's Friday so everyone meet here at eleven tonight. Got it?" everyone nodded, "Then off you go."


	6. Ye All Knowing Birdkid

**Hey its me now I get to attempt to finish this great story. I know its a little shore but I'm still working my way into this. Pleas tell me all about what you think in a review! Sorry it tuck me so long to get this up. I tried to do Angels POV so tell me what you think of her too. Good or evil do you think? Anyways on to the story~ **

**Magic Wings**

Chapter 6

Ye all knowing bird-kid

**Max's POV**

What happens when your family is about to split apart for who knows how long to do who knows what kind of job? They all deiced to split up to do the fun things they like to do. Great. Note the sarcasm.

"Bye max!" every one but Mom and Fang chanted as they left the house. Angel, Nudge and Ella were going to the mall. Iggy and Gazzy was going to the park to work on some mysterious looking project.

"Hun I won't be gone long," Mom was going to the store after dropping everyone off. We had a no opened flying rule places on us. For our own protection you know. "Stay safe Max" and with her final words, and a huge they were all gone.

"You alright?" Fang asked me while plotting on the couch.

"Yea just you know worried" How could they really think splitting up was a good idea? Did we learn nothing last time we tried this, or was I the only one there?

"It's sucks," Fang said in his little way of explaining everything in only a few words. I sat down next to him trying to relax when I feel warm arms go around me and pulling me into a lap. Shallow breath made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Well there went that thought of relaxing.

**Angel's POV**

"But its so pretty Ella I want max to have it" I protested giving Ella the dress I wanted max to were. It was beautifully blue ball gown that I saw max wearing in a dream the other night. Strange dream I'd tell you. I saw everyone in pretty clothing in a big ball room. Its amazing I found the dress. Max would never chose it for herself but should could never say no to her baby now could she?

"Oh all right," Ella finely gave in "But if max gets mad you made me get it," she proclames. So maybe sometimes I did use what I have to get what I want. But no way would Max ever look nice if I didn't make her. Besides she will be glade she has in when Fang can't tack his eyes off of her!

"You did it!" Nudge started, "I can't believe she acutely let you get it for max! Its a good thing you can always get around what they always say cause max will look so great in that dress I bet shes be all mad at first but not at you everyone knows max can never stay mad at you! Not even when you made that lady at the toy shop buy you that bear or-" Ella covered her mouth. Surprisingly she did that all in one breath. "Sorry," Nudge mumbled looking down at the tile.

_Don't worry Nudge we love you all the same_ I mind told her. She only smiled in reply. No one knew this, but she wasn't all that talkative in her mind. She always just said it as she thought it. Maybe that was why we were such good friends. Most people try to keep there thoughts secret when they know I'm a mind reader, but not Nudge. She just says everything she thinks as she goes along. Its a lot less work for me and truly give me a brake from trying to get into peoples mind.

"Is that all for you girls?" the cashier asked us.

"Yep Thats everything," Ella payed the girl, and we all left to a different store.

**Eleven fifty five at night Max's POV**

Everyone was sitting in the leaving room fully packed and ready to go. My nerves were on end. How much did we know about these people? How do we know it isn't a trap? Were is that last slice of pie?

"Its alright," Fang whispered in my ear, "Its not a trap." Was it just me or did he always know how to read my mind?

"Nice to know ye all knowing bird-kid," but before he could answer to my sarcastic remark there was a hoot of an owl and a knock on the door.

I really hope that was ok. Also pleas tell me what house you think everyone should be in!


End file.
